A New Sunrise
by AuntJackie
Summary: Isabel and Randy have been best friends for years. After she goes on a date with Cody, though, things change between the longtime friends. Randy/Female OC-Dedicated to Missobsessed22


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to missobsessed22 for being such a great supporter of my work! OC Isabel totally belongs to her! **

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character, storyline from WWE! **

The air was very cool for a late spring night; Isabel shivered and chided herself for wearing the tight black mini-skirt without even the benefit of pantyhose. She pulled at the long sleeves of her ivory button-down blouse, wishing for a sweater and some socks on her feet instead of just the casual canvas slip-on shoes. But even though her date tonight was her best friend in the whole world and it was only dinner in his backyard, she had still wanted to look nice.

"Do you want to walk further down by the water?" Randy asked her, brushing a lock of her brown hair out of her bright blue eyes. When Isabel nodded, he gently took her arm, being chivalrous.

But when his hand touched her, she felt his warmth through her blouse and goose bumps rose all over her body. This had been happening between them all night long; anytime one touched the other, sparks seemed to ignite, causing them both to blush and glance away. While this wasn't entirely a first-time occurrence-Isabel knew the attraction had always been there for her and suspected it had always been there for Randy, too-it seemed to be the first time that they both seemed to recognize it for what it was…and perhaps for the first time not fight it. So, she welcomed his touch and moved closer, brushing her side against his leather coat. All around her, her long brown hair flew in the wind, the blue tips she'd gotten to accentuate her eyes darting into them. Isabel pulled away long enough to take the hair tie from around her wrist-a strange habit from college-and tied her hair back in an impromptu ponytail. She knew it couldn't look too good since she didn't have a brush with her, but at least it wouldn't tangle too badly.

They made their way quietly to the small pier leading to the lake on Randy's property; they'd been friends so long that they didn't have to fill every moment with conversation. And in truth, they already knew everything about each other. Well, almost everything. They knew each other's every fantasy well, save those they secretly had about each other. The time had never seemed right to discuss those. Most of the time, one or both had a boy or girlfriend or husband or wife and when they were single, they just didn't seem to get to that part of their lives in any of their conversations. Hell, if it hadn't been for Cody Rhodes' pursuits of her and her finally accepting the date that would turn into the most disastrous date of her life, she probably wouldn't be enjoying even a late night walk with Randy.

Light shone down and guided their passage across the grounds to the lake. Finally they neared the end of the pier, and suddenly, Isabel stepped in front of her best friend and playfully stopped so that he'd bump into her. Briefly, his pelvic area brushed her ass-which was her intention-and she giggled.

"Well, is that Little Randy?"

"Oh! So you want to play that way, huh? There's nothing little about me, princess," Randy asked, a mischievous tone to his musical voice. He reached out and grasped Isabel's waist, tickling her with his long fingers. Once again, she laughed-somewhat girlishly-and grabbed his hands into her own. But instead of letting go or moving away from him, she actually pulled him up closer behind her. This wasn't an unusual embrace for them, so Randy easily wrapped his arms around her midsection and allowed her to hold onto him as they moved to one end of the pier. He could feel her warmth through her clothes and his, and he suddenly felt his crotch tighten and strain in his jeans. Once again, they were silent, gazing out at the active water. When Isabel leaned back against him, Randy rested his chin on her shoulder; he could smell her. Beneath her perfume, he could sense her true musk; the natural her. It was intoxicating, and he found himself longing to be closer to it. But he also thought that it would probably never happen.

"So, Izzy, have I made up for encouraging you to go out with Cody?"

Isabel smiled and nodded. "You ordered in all my favorite foods and have been treating me like a Queen since yesterday. I would say you more than made up for the date from hell with Rhodes." She looked over her shoulder at Randy. "Who would've thought that in real life Cody is just as much a conceited brat as he is on TV? Why'd you let me go through that?"

Randy shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I don't know. He always flirts with you and you never discourage him so…I just figured I'd finally give you guys the push you always seemed to need. Thought it was time you stopped being on your own, Iz."

Isabel rolled her eyes, turning over before Randy could respond. "You're so dense, Ran. Thank God you're pretty."

While he was mulling over fantasies and impossibilities, Isabel snuggled closer against him, reaching around to pull his jacket partially around her to guard her from the crisp air. Casually, she held his hands, which were still around her waist and decided to throw caution into the wind. She moved them slowly up until she had them on her silk-clad chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the pressure of his hands. She smiled to herself when she heard Randy gasp quietly in surprise. But he didn't move his hands away either. Instead, he began rubbing her chest, the silk of her blouse smooth and cool, and his fingers found the small pearl buttons. Expertly, he unbuttoned the first four. Isabel purred softly as she felt his fingers pushing aside her lace bra and teasing her already erect nipples, his hands cupping her round breasts. His hands felt good on her skin, and she pushed forward into them, encouraging his caresses.

All the while, she held onto the wood railing with her right hand and reached around with her left until it found the crotch of his pants. She could feel him already straining to be free from the restraint o f material. With a hungry smile, Isabel unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out into the open. The cold air managed to get in past his coat and between them and made him jump a bit, but she warmed him by wrapping her fingers around the shaft and rubbing it up and down for friction.

Randy buried his face into her shoulder and muffled an ecstatic moan into the warmth of her neck. He bucked his hips against her hand, almost losing control. Quickly, he moved his hands down her torso until he felt the slickness of the spandex skirt. Without warning, he pulled the elastic material up to her waist and brushed his fingers over the satin of her underwear; Isabel eagerly rubbed back over his fingers, urging him with whimpers to proceed. She moved her left hand to the railing beside the right, as if she knew she needed to hold herself up. Randy pulled the soft, now soaking material away from her crotch. He sighed as he moved past the first folds of warm flesh and when she came all over his hand just from that touch, he thought he would not be able to hold it much longer himself. But he held on, and while two fingers of his right hand found their way into her ready cunt, he grasped himself with his left. Making sure she was standing comfortably, Randy bent her forward a bit and nudged his hard-on past her backside to her wetness. His right fingers now curled around the crotch of her underwear as his left guided his cock into her cunt; with a hard push, he was inside her to the hilt and both had to bite their tongues to keep from crying out. While Isabel held onto the railing tightly, Randy rocked his hips as hard as he could; his left hand grasped her waist for extra leverage and his other hand moved backup to fondle her tits. As his movements became more frenzied, he pinched her nipples roughly for emphasis, and he heard Isabel make soft sounds of approval. She pushed back against him as much as she could, feeling her cum flood his length and down her thighs.

The two carried on this embrace for as long as they could until Randy couldn't stand it any longer. He knew Isabel had climaxed; he could feel it shaking through her to his very core. Finally, he gave in to his own and came silently, once again suppressing any sounds against her shoulder. Both trembled against each other for a moment, quiet except for their heavy breathing.

After a while, Randy spoke up, "What do you say we go back inside and get cleaned up?"

Isabel laughed, quickly straightening her clothing and buttoning her blouse. "Good idea. But…" She paused and turned to face him. There was a wicked glint in her blazing blue eyes. "I don't want to get cleaned up. I wanna get dirtier…"

Randy tried to stifle a sound that was both a laugh and a cheer. He quickly, and carefully, zipped up his pants then grabbed Isabel's hand and ran back towards his open back door.

Once inside and in his bedroom, Isabel reached her hand to touch him, determined to slow things down now and enjoy having Randy in bed after wanting him for so long. He was warm despite the cool night air. She let her fingers run down his neck to the hollow of his throat and then leaned over to place a very soft kiss right between his neck and chest, right by his shoulder blade.

"Izzy…" Randy groaned between ragged breaths. Her tongue teased his skin and he sighed. He kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted more and more.

She kissed the hollow of his neck very softly, very candidly. Just little kisses that made him swallow very hard. Isabel loved his neck…how the muscles got so tense when she kissed him. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the pleasure. Her hand slipped around his collar to caress him. The back of his neck was very wet. He was starting to sweat, his hair starting to dampen from the moisture.

As she dared to kiss him again and again, she began to lick him, breathing his name softly, "Randy, oh God Ran…"

He was almost afraid to touch her. He was afraid if he did, he wouldn't be able to control his urges. Her tongue ran freely around his neck, kissing him and licking and nibbling. He began to moan. He was begging her for more, without words, as he tilted his head, inviting her closer.

"My God… Randy." She sighed.

Randy could not wait. He dared to go farther. He reached out to touch her. First he ran his hand around her hips, down her legs. He had to possess this woman. He reached down and ripped the clothes off of her. He tore at the cloth as if it were is worst enemy. Only shredded remains were left by the time he was done.

"Izzy, you're beautiful" he breathed.

Isabel let his hands explore her body. There were no questions, no doubts, or hesitations. The warmth from his long, elegant hands were burning trails up her legs as he touched her. It was what she'd longed for since the first moment she'd seen him so many years earlier.

Isabel reached out to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. Randy's hands were running gently up and down her spine, sending wild tingling sensations shooting throughout her body. He touched her shoulders and then went back down her spine, taking in everything about her. His shirt was opened, revealing his beautiful chest to her.

Randy laid Isabel back on the bed. She touched his chest with her lips. She kissed him lightly, just barely, yet enough to tease him, to feel his naked skin against her cheek. Randy's rested between her breasts and he smiled. "You're beautiful, Isabel."

Very slowly, Isabel guided his hand to her breast, to her nipple, and she moaned softly.  
Just the touch of his hand upon her made her nipples instantly hard. How she wanted this man. She welcomed his touch and placed her hand over his, then guided his had to her other breast. Isabel could feel the hot breath of Randy on her neck as he nuzzled in closer to her.

With his free hand, Randy was touching himself. She loved it. She watched him for a few moments, and then placed her hand inside his soft boxers, replacing his hand with her own.

Isabel closed her eyes. All she could feel was the hardness of his sex as it swelled in her hand. His skin was so soft to her touch. He grew so hard it was almost unbearable. She kept a steady rhythm with her hands as he moaned with pleasure. "Yes, Izzy…."

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Please…Iz, I don't think I can last any longer and I don't want this time to be like on the pier." He said through ragged breaths. "I want to make it special for you…"

She stopped and smiled at him. He was looking at her so intensely she thought she might come right then and there. No man had ever given her that look before, one of total and complete passion.

Randy kissed her with such deep passion and fury, like a madman possessed. She responded to his passion drop by drop. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue as he assaulted her senses with his lust. He kissed her, and licked her tongue. Isabel had her hands all over his face, while his hands were all over her body.

"God, Randy", she sighed, breathless.

He kissed her again with a renewed sense of urgency, as if he could never get enough of her. He stopped then just to look at her, smiling as he lowered his head and took one of her swollen breasts in his mouth as he licked at her hardened nipple. He suckled it as his hand caressed the other breast. He went back and forth between the nipples, paying close attention to each. He nibbled around her breasts very gently as his hands burned a trail down to her very core.

Randy began to blaze a trail of kisses down her stomach to her most sensitive area. He paused and smiled as he looked at her core. "Beautiful," he whispered as he caressed the softness of her skin, around her lips, as he spread them very carefully with his fingers. He played with them ever so gently, making Isabel moan with delight.

She was already very wet, ready to accept him again. He let his fingers slide into the wetness of her, his fingers playing with her clit. She laid on the bed writhing under his touch, crying out his name. "Randy!"

Isabel spread her legs wider for him, so he could get in even closer to her. She thought she would burst from the pleasure he was giving her. He stopped only long enough to remove his pants. Isabel watched him as he undressed, her hand caressing herself where his fingers had just been. His dick was so hard it looked like it would rip his underwear apart. She reached out to touch him and remove his underwear. He covered her hands with his, his long beautiful fingers touching her lightly as she wrapped her hand around his hardness.

Isabel leaned forward and kissed him through the thin cloth. He smiled as he climbed back onto the bed and revealed his incredible and absolute nakedness lying next to her.  
She smiled as she rolled over and took hold of his cock in her hands. She took him in her mouth, first just the tip. She licked a little drop of pre-cum from the tip as he inhaled sharply. Slowly she wrapped her lips around him, taking him further and further in her mouth. He grabbed hold of the back of her head as she began sliding up and down the length of the shaft, teasing his dick with her tongue. She went slowly at first, and then faster. She took hold of his balls in her hands and then gently kissed them, licking at them, caressing them. She returned to his manhood, and began running her tongue around the tip while she used her hands to keep the rhythm with his shaft. She took the length of him in her mouth, feeling the tip of his hardness in the back of her throat. She wanted to swallow him whole. Harder and harder she sucked. Randy was moaning, begging for mercy, but at the same time, wanting more.

Isabel let go and began kissing a trail up his stomach. She could feel his hardness against her breasts, and then her stomach as she worked her way up higher and higher. She hurried to kiss him again, to taste his mouth once more…the mouth repeating her name.

Randy held her very close to his body, flipping them and covering hers with a very sweet embrace, while he placed her body parallel to his, barely touching each other. He lowered himself down between her legs. He let his tongue tease at her clit again, tasting her wetness. He laid her on to her back, holding her down to the bed as he tasted more of her. He rubbed his fingers against her lips as she kissed them softly. Isabel let his hand run down her body, over her breasts as he fondled her nipples once more, then lower his hand went. She closed her eyes so she could better enjoy the sensations he was bestowing upon her body.

Randy's fingers slid easily around her clit. He rubbed it with a brief intensity that made her cry out in absolute rapture. Slowly, he leaned down and let his tongue slide over her. He tasted her with a quick flick of his tongue, sending waves of pleasure over her body.

Isabel was moaning freely now. Randy kept exploring her, making her beg for more. And he gave more. He alternated his tongue with his fingers, driving her to the very edge of climax. He carefully parted her lips and let his tongue slide inside her, licking her very gently, tasting her wetness. He touched her clit with his finger as he massaged her. Isabel couldn't help it. She came for him. Randy smiled to himself as her juices flowed over his tongue like honey. He dared to slide his tongue in farther, and letting her feel him even more. Harder and harder she came for him. Still he rubbed her clit. She was wracked with pleasure like she had never felt before. She was writhing against his touch, screaming out his name over and over again.

Isabel had grabbed on to his hair as she clung to him, drawing him closer to her. She was convulsing from the endless pleasure. She thought she was about to lose her mind when suddenly he was back face to face with her and kissed her. He let his tongue slide into her mouth. "I want you to see how you taste…" he breathed, letting her lick her own juices from his tongue.

Isabel took his face in her hands as she kissed him harder. She kissed him with all she had.

Randy leaned down and began sucking her nipples again as Isabel repeated his name over and over as she cried out a bit. He took hold of Isabel by the waist and urged her to get on top of him. Isabel positioned herself so the tip of his hardness brushed her clit. It drove her almost insane, but she wanted him to lose his mind right along with her. She rubbed herself against him.

"Oh, god, Izzy," he moaned, "Don't tease me."

"Is that what you want?" she asked, almost bursting from want, "You don't like this?"

"Iz, god, please…" he begged. "Fuck me."

She was so wet that her juices were dripping onto his cock and running down the hard shaft. She reached down and took hold of him and began to rub him, up and down, up and down. He was swearing and begging. "Isabel, god, please don't torture me any more. Please fuck me. Fuck me baby, please."

Isabel leaned down to give him a light kiss and nipped at his lower lip. "Okay. I'll give you what you want, baby." She kissed him deeper and the leaned back and let the length of him slide into her wetness. She slid over him very easily. She took the length of him inside her as he cried out with pleasure. His hips began to move very gently at first, but then he moved faster. He grabbed her breasts and played with her hard nipples while she rode him.

Before Randy completely lost his mind, he rolled on top of her. They were now making love face to face, both bodies covered in sweat and lust. He kissed her as he impaled her with himself. He began repeating her name like a prayer.

"God, Randy," she breathed, "you are so beautiful. I want you so much."

"I do too, Izzy. I do, too." He spoke as if it were a confession of the soul. They rested for a minute, but he remained inside her as they tried to catch their breath. "I love you, Iz," he whispered almost so softly as not to be heard.

"God, Randy, I love you too," she said as her heart flowed. "I feel like I waited all my life to hear those words,"

He reached down to get her closer to him as she felt him go deeper inside. "Want more, baby?" he said thrusting in her with a renewed energy.

It caught her off guard, and she cried out with pleasure. "Yes, Randy, fuck… yes. Please fuck me Randy, please. I want you deep in me. Please…"

He kissed her once more as he began to move his hips, his eyes meeting hers, locking gazes together. Her nails were scratching his back, but the waves of pleasure he felt obscured any pain he may have noticed. He was thrusting inside her so fast she was losing control.

Randy held her very close. Isabel wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. They met thrust for thrust. "Randy, please come in me, please come." She begged.

"I will, baby," he moaned as he thrust harder and faster than before. She had taken him inside her to the hilt. He felt her muscles contract against him as she came. That sent him over the edge. He released with such urgency and cried out. Every muscle in his body tensed as his release came. They cried out together over the sheer pleasure that was washing over their bodies.

He stayed inside her as his head rested on her shoulder. "I love you Randy", she whispered.

"I love you, too, Izzy." He smiled.

For a moment, there was silence in the room. The only sound was of their ragged breathing. Their two bodies were totally spent and content, each trying to catch their breath. Randy cuddled her in his arms and covered them both with the blanket. She drifted off into sleep as he gazed out the window. He held her close to him and waited with her until dawn came, and promised her that he would be there in her arms to watch as many sunrises as they could together.

**A/N: Hope you all liked, especially missobsessed22! Thanks for being so patient! **


End file.
